


The Case of Night Vale

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The X-Files, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Portals, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portals, science, other worlds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 8: Fringe

It´s fair to say, Dana Scully has seen lots of Very Strange things in her times on the X-Files, even during that time she wasn´t on the X-Files.

Suffice it to say, she is officially perturbed. Stunned, for the moment, with her mind lying in wait to make the next scientifically important observation.

In front of her on the other side of the portal stands a fellow scientist, easily recognizable in his lab coat, with objectively impressive pretty hair.

Although the desert sun is blinding her, she realizes this is a glimpse into another world. 

Agent Dana Scully is intrigued.


End file.
